inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarada Uchiha
Sarada Uchiha (うちはサラダ, Uchiha Sarada) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Which is the daughter of Karin and Sasuke Uchiha however Sakura can be the mother but SK fans know Karin is her daughter. Background Sarada was born with no records of her birth. When she was still a baby, Sasuke left Konoha for a mission of unknown sorts, so Sarada has never actually met her father, much to her chagrin. This caused her to often wonder why he had left her and her mother for so long however this leads to a mystery to her birth. Personality Sarada seems to have inherited traits from both her parents. Like her mother, she is critical of troublemakers; she also seemed to inherit her mother's verbal tic, Shannarō and Cha|Shannarō "|しゃーんなろー}}. Like her father, she is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people, but she's not above commending them when they truly deserve it. Sarada is also a curious child; despite finding Daisuke uzumaki annoying but cute and a handsome kid , she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them wants to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight and analytical skills. Even though she thinks Daisuke is annoying, she seems to have great respect for his father. Sarada has critical thinking habits. Sarada has come to question the value and meaning of being a ninja. Likewise, Sarada has come to doubt the validity of her parents' marriage, especially upon the discovery that one of their pictures together is, in fact, fake. When she discovered this picture actually has her father with Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo and Karin ( her mother) whom also wears glasses like her, something neither of her parents have, her doubt increased substantially. Because of the manipulations and cover-ups involving Sasuke's absence and her own birth, Sarada has a low opinion of medical-nin seeing them, as "secretive" and "hiding something", even though her own mother is medical-nin herself. Unlike her parents, Sarada has good manners in her childhood. She is never over-confident, not obsessed with boys, but modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friend Chōchō Akimichi and the son of her parents' team-member Naruto, Daisuke. Due to never having met Sasuke and seeing all her peers enjoying time with their fathers, Sarada has craved her father's affection her entire life. Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length hairstyle that she inherited from her maternal grandmother and onyx hair and eyes that she inherited from her father. From her mother, she inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, which is framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Her outfit consists of a pink jacket over a yellow vest, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie and black open-toed boots. In ''Naruto Gaiden, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to her mother's second outfit, (the only difference is the Uchiha crest on the back), a pair of light-coloured shorts and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. She also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never met her own father , who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father and asking her did her father wear glasses which sakura answer he did or didn't. which she got completely curious and suspicious and suspect she married him and she guest when she noticed that her mother was lying straight to her teeth realize that Sasuke never wore glasses in his entire life suspicious about their abusive relationship (directly Tours Sakura) and was she really married to him ( which narusaku fans and SK know sarada looks nothing like sakura), Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again). Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their important belongings, only to discover that one of the pictures of her mother and father together is a fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover sakura Photoshop herself in the picture by taping her picture over the existence of Karin who, looks exactly like her, and wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth in any hospital in Konoha. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts never answer the question as well just like her mother who avoid the question as well by punching the the ground to ignore her daughter's question Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chōchō's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage for his blessings to leave the village as well as an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be, she overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chōchō, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. After the Hokage left, Boruto soon arrived with Mitsuki and a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Shikamaru told them the Hokage already left, an annoyed Daisuke decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While daisuke found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, daisuke agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chōchō joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chōchō became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her mother told her than her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive; Sarada and Chōchō quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him.